La apuesta y sus consecuencias
by Ginebra-Potter-Weasley
Summary: Los merodeadores no kieren reconocer lo k sienten x 1 gruipo d chikas asi que acen 1 apuesta com ellas. Dejen reviews.
1. Un verano inimaginable

Capitulo 2. La apuesta  
  
Esa mañana se fueron rápidamente a la estación, allí subieron al tren y encontraron un compartimento

Quedaoslo, ya nos veremos en Hogwarts- dijo Remus

Al poco de sentarse las chicas, Remus volvió, parecía muy pensativo al decir: No quedan más porque hemos llegado un poco tarde ¿podemos estar aquí?

¿Podemos incluye a Black?- dijo Anne con unos ojos como platos Sí- dijo Remus a Anne

Sí- dijo Anne rápidamente

¿Ya te has dado cuenta?- dijo Remus al pillar su sonrisa

Soy un poco lenta para eso, pero una vez entendido todo será más fácil ¿no?- dijo Anne

Si lo tratas igual sí- dijo Remus

Remus se sentó al lado de la ventana con Anne al lado y Lily y Deneb justo enfrente, al poco se abrió la puerta:

Hola- saludaron dos de los merodeadores, Sirius y James entrando a ver a Remus

Hola, llegáis muy tarde- dijo Remus

Sirius no quería que lo vieran con greñas y se ha estado peinando media hora- dijo James

Típico- murmuraron las tres chicas

¿Dónde vamos, Remus?- dijo James

Aquí, con ellas, no hay más- dijo Remus

Bueno- dijo James sentándose al lado de Anne y Sirius justo enfrente de la chica, la cual en el acto necesitó un abanico y tres personas se reían

¿Por qué no corre aire?- preguntó Anne

Quizá porque la ventana está cerrada- dijo Remus

Lógico- dijo Anne abriendo la ventana y tranquilizándose mirando a todas partes

¿Aún es de la borrachera?- dijo Sirius. Anne asintió perdiéndose en la inmensidad de los ojos de Sirius por lo que al cabo de seis segundos bajó la cabeza y se tapó la cara con su propio cabello, rogando porque él no se hubiera dado cuenta de la mirada que le había lanzado. Durante seis segundos más estuvo así, con los ojos cerrados pero cuando los abri

Ag. – gritó. Sirius tenía la cabeza justo por debajo de la suya y Anne se había asustado al verlo, en el compartimiento estallaron las risas ¿Tan feo soy?- rió el chico

No es eso, me has asustado

¿Quieres decir que soy guapo?- dijo Sirius

¿Dónde está Peter?- dijo Anne a James

Con su novia- respondió Remus intentando parecer normal que Peter tuviera novia

¿Tiene novia?- dijo Lily impresionada

Sí, es Susan esa Hufflepuff- dijo James

Son novios desde todo el verano- dijo Sirius

Oh, os ha ganado- dijo Deneb

¿Cómo?- dijo Remus

Dos meses, un récord para un merodeador- dijo Anne

No nos ha batido lo que pasa es que nosotros no hemos salido en serio con nadie- dijo Sirius

¿Y eso?- dijo Anne

Digamos que hemos preferido pasarlo bien, pues las chicas que nos gustaban no nos hacían mucho caso- dijo Remus

Tiempo. ¿Sois los merodeadores o me los han cambiado?- dijo Anne ¿Por qué dices eso?- dijo James

Porque no hay chica que no esté loca por alguno de vosotros, sin incluir a Peter- dijo Anne

¿Todas?- dijo Sirius

Las que tienen novios en menor proporción- dijo Lily

¿Estáis dentro de esas chicas?- dijo Remus

Creo apropiado no contestar a eso- dijo Anne

¿Y por qué?- dijo Sirius

Si os contestamos a saber que podéis pensar- dijo Deneb

Yo tuve suficiente con que Anne dijera que me quería estando borracha- dijo Sirius

No lo dije- dijo Anne S

í lo dijiste o ibas a decirlo- dijo Sirius

Me quedé en "te".

Podía haber seguido "odio"- dijo Anne

Después de haber dicho "Tienes los ojos más bonitos que he visto en mi vida" lo dudo- dijo Sirius

Estaba borracha, no puede contar, vi a un gemelo tuyo y te seguí creyendo que eras un perro.

Eso no cuenta, hubiese contado si lo hubiese dicho como siempre- dijo Anne

Algún día me querrás- dijo Sirius

Lo llevas diciendo desde tercero- dijo Anne no dándose por vencida Te acuerdas, eso es señal de que te gusta- dijo Sirius

También recuerdo que James tropezó con Narcissa y se cayó de culo y no significa nada- dijo Anne harta de la conversación idiota con los chicos

Eh, no digas cosas humillantes sobre mí ¿qué dirán mis hijos?- dijo James

Tú no tienes hijos- dijo Lily metiéndose en la conversación

Pero los tendremos ¿A qué sí?- dijo James a la pelirroja

Ya desvarías, James, para variar- dijo Lily. Lily y James discutían sobre que no iban a casarse o sí, Sirius y Anne discutían sobre los sentimientos de Anne y Remus y Deneb, los miraban riendo:

Aquí cada loco con su tema- dijo Remus

No estamos locos- dijeron los cuatro. Deneb y Remus se rieron, les asombraba lo muy metidos que estaban en todas las conversaciones De acuerdo, una apuesta- dijo Sirius pasa acabar con aquella pelea absurda

Di- dijo Anne

Si es cierto que no nos queréis, habéis de salir con un chico a la primera salida de Hogsmeade y ha de ser vuestro novio, evidentemente- dijo Sirius

Nosotros haremos lo mismo- dijo James

¿Y qué demostrará eso?- dijo Lily pensando que era absurdo salir con otros si no los querías de verdad

Demostrara que no nos queremos- dijo James

Para eso solo has de preguntar- dijo Lily

¿Me quieres?- dijo James siguiendo lo que ella decía

No- dijo Lily mintiéndole a la descarada

¿Ves? No eres sincera- dijo James

Aunque aceptemos.... – inició la frase Eunice

Eso es irracional, vosotros lleváis haciéndolo al menos cuatro años- dijo Lily terminó la frase de Eunice

Es cierto- dijo Anne corroboró Anne

Pues ya lo sabéis, su vais a Hogsmeade con un chico estas conversaciones habrán acabado, pues implicará que estáis hartas de nosotros y podréis ser libres para salir con quiénes queráis- dijo Sirius

De acuerdo- dijo Anne sin creer mucho en sus palabras bien recordaba ella los castigos de los chicos por haber propiciado accidentes en los chicos con los que salían.

Si ganáis, os permitiremos tenernos como esclavos durante una semana, pero si perdéis saldréis con nosotros una semana- dijo James poniendo las bases de la apuesta

No ganaréis- dijo Lily

Ya lo veremos- dijo James mientras se estrechaban las manos

Remus ¿participas?- dijo Sirius

Evidentemente, esto implica a los seis- dijo James

Pues sí- dijo Remus obligado a participar por sus propios amigos Poco a poco y tras haber hecho esa apuesta, el viaje se fue haciendo más rápido, al llegar a Hogwarts, los dos grupos se separaron para ir a los carruajes


	2. La apuesta

La apuesta  
  
Esa mañana se fueron rápidamente a la estación, allí subieron al tren y encontraron un compartimento Quedaoslo, ya nos veremos en Hogwarts- dijo Remus Al poco de sentarse las chicas, Remus volvió, parecía muy pensativo al decir: No quedan más porque hemos llegado un poco tarde ¿podemos estar aquí? ¿Podemos incluye a Black?- dijo Anne con unos ojos como platos Sí- dijo Remus a Anne Sí- dijo Anne rápidamente ¿Ya te has dado cuenta?- dijo Remus al pillar su sonrisa Soy un poco lenta para eso, pero una vez entendido todo será más fácil ¿no?- dijo Anne Si lo tratas igual sí- dijo Remus Remus se sentó al lado de la ventana con Anne al lado y Lily y Deneb justo enfrente, al poco se abrió la puerta: Hola- saludaron dos de los merodeadores, Sirius y James entrando a ver a Remus Hola, llegáis muy tarde- dijo Remus Sirius no quería que lo vieran con greñas y se ha estado pinando media hora- dijo James Típico- murmuraron las tres chicas ¿Dónde vamos, Remus?- dijo James Aquí, con ellas, no hay más- dijo Remus Bueno- dijo James sentándose al lado de Anne y Sirius justo enfrente de la chica, la cual en el acto necesitó un abanico y tres personas se reían ¿Por qué no corre aire?- preguntó Anne Quizá porque la ventana está cerrada- dijo Remus Lógico- dijo Anne abriendo la ventana y tranquilizándose mirando a todas partes ¿Aún es de la borrachera?- dijo Sirius. Anne asintió perdiéndose en la inmensidad de los ojos de Sirius por lo que al cabo de seis segundos bajó la cabeza y se tapó la cara con su propio cabello, rogando porque él no se hubiera dado cuenta de la mirada que le había lanzado. Durante seis segundos más estuvo así, con los ojos cerrados pero cuando los abrió Ag. – gritó. Sirius tenía la cabeza justo por debajo de la suya y Anne se había asustado al verlo, en el compartimiento estallaron las risas ¿Tan feo soy?- rió el chico No es eso, me has asustado ¿Quieres decir que soy guapo?- dijo Sirius ¿Dónde está Peter?- dijo Anne a James Con su novia- respondió Remus intentando parecer normal que Peter tuviera novia ¿Tiene novia?- dijo Lily impresionada Sí, es Susan esa Hufflepuff- dijo James Son novios desde todo el verano- dijo Sirius Oh, os ha ganado- dijo Deneb ¿Cómo?- dijo Remus Dos meses, un récord para un merodeador- dijo Anne No nos ha batido lo que pasa es que nosotros no hemos salido en serio con nadie- dijo Sirius ¿Y eso?- dijo Anne Digamos que hemos preferido pasarlo bien, pues las chicas que nos gustaban no nos hacían mucho caso- dijo Remus Tiempo. ¿Sois los merodeadores o me los han cambiado?- dijo Anne ¿Por qué dices eso?- dijo James Porque no hay chica que no esté loca por alguno de vosotros, sin incluir a Peter- dijo Anne ¿Todas?- dijo Sirius Las que tienen novios en menor proporción- dijo Lily ¿Estáis dentro de esas chicas?- dijo Remus Creo apropiado no contestar a eso- dijo Anne ¿Y por qué?- dijo Sirius Si os contestamos a saber que podéis pensar- dijo Deneb Yo tuve suficiente con que Anne dijera que me quería estando borracha- dijo Sirius No lo dije- dijo Anne Sí lo dijiste o ibas a decirlo- dijo Sirius Me quedé en "te". Podía haber seguido "odio"- dijo Anne Después de haber dicho "Tienes los ojos más bonitos que he visto en mi vida" lo dudo- dijo Sirius Estaba borracha, no puede contar, vi a un gemelo tuyo y te seguí creyendo que eras un perro. Eso no cuenta, hubiese contado si lo hubiese dicho como siempre- dijo Anne Algún día me querrás- dijo Sirius Lo llevas diciendo desde tercero- dijo Anne no dándose por vencida Te acuerdas, eso es señal de que te gusta- dijo Sirius También recuerdo que James tropezó con Narcissa y se cayó de culo y no significa nada- dijo Anne harta de la conversación idiota con los chicos Eh, no digas cosas humillantes sobre mí ¿qué dirán mis hijos?- dijo James Tú no tienes hijos- dijo Lily metiéndose en la conversación Pero los tendremos ¿A qué sí?- dijo James a la pelirroja Ya desvarías, James, para variar- dijo Lily Lily y James discutían sobre que no iban a casarse o sí, Sirius y Anne discutían sobre los sentimientos de Anne y Remus y Deneb, los miraban riendo: Aquí cada loco con su tema- dijo Remus No estamos locos- dijeron los cuatro. Deneb y Remus se rieron, les asombraba lo muy metidos que estaban en todas las conversaciones De acuerdo, una apuesta- dijo Sirius pasa acabar con aquella pelea absurda Di- dijo Anne Si es cierto que no nos queréis, habéis de salir con un chico a la primera salida de Hogsmeade y ha de ser vuestro novio, evidentemente- dijo Sirius Nosotros haremos lo mismo- dijo James ¿Y qué demostrará eso?- dijo Lily pensando que era absurdo salir con otros si no los querías de verdad Demostrara que no nos queremos- dijo James Para eso solo has de preguntar- dijo Lily ¿Me quieres?- dijo James siguiendo lo que ella decía No- dijo Lily mintiéndole a la descarada ¿Ves? No eres sincera- dijo James Aunque aceptemos.... – inició la frase Eunice Eso es irracional, vosotros lleváis haciéndolo al menos cuatro años- dijo Lily terminó la frase de Eunice Es cierto- dijo Anne corroboró Anne Pues ya lo sabéis, su vais a Hogsmeade con un chico estas conversaciones habrán acabado, pues implicará que estáis hartas de nosotros y podréis ser libres para salir con quiénes queráis- dijo Sirius De acuerdo- dijo Anne sin creer mucho en sus palabras bien recordaba ella los castigos de los chicos por haber propiciado accidentes en los chicos con los que salían. Si ganáis, os permitiremos tenernos como esclavos durante una semana, pero si perdéis saldréis con nosotros una semana- dijo James poniendo las bases de la apuesta No ganaréis- dijo Lily Ya lo veremos- dijo James mientras se estrechaban las manos Remus ¿participas?- dijo Sirius Evidentemente, esto implica a los seis- dijo James Pues sí- dijo Remus obligado a participar por sus propios amigos Poco a poco y tras haber hecho esa apuesta, el viaje se fue haciendo más rápido, al llegar a Hogwarts, los dos grupos se separaron para ir a los carruajes 


End file.
